


I've Got You Under My Skin

by Atumun15



Series: The True Magic [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is a detective, Fluff, Kind of angsty, M/M, Minho just wants to put together a puzzle with a kid, domestic changho, loosely based off of the little mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: “You love him very much, don’t you? You belong to his world now.”





	I've Got You Under My Skin

 

 

“Yo! Hyung! Let’s go!” A sudden voice called out from behind the raven-haired man, Hyunjin swiveling his neck around to face his group of friends with a dazed smirk. The man didn’t hesitate and turned back to the cute bartender he had been flirting with and send him a wink before detaching himself completely. Hyunjin’s hands slipped away from the slick, wooden bar, hung at his sides as he worked his way through the crowd and then let them slip back into the hair of his youngest best friend and tug harshly. “Ah! Hyung!” Jeongin cried out, fighting against the arm wrapped around his neck and the knuckles digging into the top of his head. “S-stop it!” Jeongin pleaded, the elder not stopping but letting his knuckles let up a bit.

 

However, Hyunjin dropped Jeongin when a hand landed on the back of his neck and began to play with the hairs there harshly, “Alright, Alright, Hyung. Leave the kid alone.” Jisung ordered, lips right by his ear as he tugged the younger away. Hyunjin huffed But didn’t fight it, letting Seungmin twine his arms around Jeongin’s waist and hold him protectively. The four friends made their way outside the bar and Seungmin and Jeongin split ways not long after, leaving Jisung and Hyunjin by themselves. The younger of the two sighed, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “Home or somewhere else?” Jisung muttered after taking a drag and letting the grey smoke jolt out with the movements of his tongue.

 

“Home. But you better put that out before you walk inside.” Hyunjin scolded but Jisung only chuckled mischievously.

 

“Fair enough.” Jisung shrugged and took another drag before walking alongside Hyunjin. The elder seemed to be far away in his own thoughts, troubled, and Jisung could tell this just from studying his mere facial expressions. “something On your mind? You seem uneasy.” Jisung croaked our, puffing his cigarette and watching the paper at the end burn from the flame inside. Hyunjin clicked his tongue.

 

“Don’t worry about it too much. Just the alcohol.” Hyunjin shrugged the younger off but Jisung stepped in front of him, eyes cold and expression even colder. He didn’t have to say it for Hyunjin to know that he wasn’t going to get to walk away from this. Hyunjin forgot just how well Jisung could read him and how stubborn he was all the same. Jisung… Jisung was a man of many wonders and Hyunjin had fallen in madly in love like some sort of high school teenager.

 

Hyunjin hadn’t realized it until it was too late. The process of it had been slow and steady, as they had started as enemies in middle school, became best friends in high school, and are now pining roommates in college. However, realizing it had been quick and harsh and Hyunjin hated that it sparked from his own jealousy.

 

Maybe it had been the alcohol that gave Hyunjin the courage, or maybe it was out of pure and utter frustration, but next thing either one of them knew was that Jisung was suddenly tugged into the alleyway and shoved up against a wall by Hyunjin. “Jesus Hyung-“ he didn’t get to say anything else, cut off by a pair of lips lingering with the taste of rum and mingling with the nicotine on Jisung’s own. Jisung has only been caught off guard for a few moments, obviously not expecting his best friend to shove him up against a wall and kiss him, but with a clouded head, Jisung kissed back with equally as much vigor.

 

Granted, they were both intoxicated and sleep deprived, so it wasn’t the neatest of kisses as their lips more or so slid across one another, but it was still nice nonetheless. With a groan and a breath, Jisung’s fingers were tugging at Hyunjin’s hair and his legs were wrapped around his waist. However, when they began to hear moans and whimpers of pain that weren’t their own, they parted. Hyunjin let Jisung down so his feet touched the ground and the two approached the end of the alleyway cautiously.

 

A cry was heard before a thick, accented “shut up!” Was heard and then their legs went running against the ground.

 

“Hey! Get away from him!” Jisung screeched out before Hyunjin took one of the guys by the back of the neck and shoved him up against the wall, punching him in the face twice. Jisung has tackled the other to the ground, slamming his face down into the concrete before getting off. The two watched the unknown guys run off, leaving them standing in the alley with a curled up figure between them. Jisung was the first to react. “Hey… hey…” Jisung soothed when the figure flinched away from his approaching hand, letting his fingers card through the curled up man’s damp hair. They couldn’t seem him well in the limited light, but despite the obvious injuries to his face, this man was rather beautiful and they just couldn’t leave them here.

 

Hyunjin and Jisung shared a look, not entirely sure what to do. This man was bleeding out, practically on the brink of death, but they were too far from a police station. “We’ll take him to Woojin, get him patched up and let Hyung handle the police.” Hyunjin Thought out before bending down to cradle the body in his arms bridal style while Jisung began to call Woojin. Hyunjin could see the man in his arms beginning to give out to the black world of unconsciousness and felt himself panic.

“We’re going to get you some help okay? Just stay with us.”

  
  
  


Red, orange, yellow, and brown leaves swirled in timid circles around the shiny business shoes trailing down the cracked sidewalk. Unsurprisingly, the November air this early in the morning was cold and unforgiving, but Changbin was far too used to it. He had been called out this early one too many times and to be fair, he was about over it. Changbin just wanted to enjoy his day off with sleeping in, a coffee and a cigarette when he wakes up and lounging around all day until he had to go in at 8 in the morning and not get home until 10 in the evening. Had that really been too much to ask for? Apparently so as it was 7:24 in the morning and Changbin had been called into work to investigate a case within the next 6 minutes.

 

Changbin was a sight for sore eyes, but the sight of his partner, Woojin was even worse. He wasn’t even in uniform, only wearing a baggy hoodie and some sweatpants, a badge attached to his chest. “Well, Shit, Hyung. Have you slept?” Changbin snickered from behind his partner stood outside the hospital. Changbin watched Woojin shove his phone into his pocket with a huff before turning towards the younger with heavy eyes. With a drop of his face, the realization that Woojin really hadn’t gotten any sleep set in.

 

“Been up since 2 this morning,” Woojin grumbled, swiping the cigarette from Changbin’s fingers and taking a desperate drag. Woojin only smoked when he was stressed.

 

“Care to tell me what happened? Chief was vague with me this morning.” Changbin muttered, not even bothering to take the cigarette back nor lighting a new one. Woojin stayed quiet for a few moments, just relaxing his body into the deadly nicotine.

 

“A few of my younger college friends went out drinking last night and found a guy getting beaten to death in the alley. Ran the guys off and took him to me. Doesn’t speak, barely even looks at you. He’s awake, but good luck getting anything out of him. Room 419” Woojin muttered, not saying another word, and shooing Changbin into the hospital.

 

Changbin let out a deep sigh when he walked into the elevator, a voice from behind him calling out and asking him to hold it. The man was his chief, and Changbin held it for him respectively. “Morning, chief.” Changbin graveled, eyeing the slightly overweight man as he straightened his jacket.

 

“Detective Seo.” The man nodded curtly towards his employee. Changbin tried to ignore the annoyance bubbling in his chest. “The patient won’t give us a name, won’t even talk or look at us. But they’re running DNA tests to see if they can find anything on him and if he’s in the system.”

 

“And if he’s not?”

 

“We’ll do the same thing we did for the little girl a few months back. Get him in the system.” Chief shrugged as if it was nothing. Changbin felt warmth bubble in his chest when he remembered Jinny, the little girl they found beaten and raped in the basement of a meth house. “I called you here because you’re one of our best and you got Jinny to talk when no one else could. You’re good with patients like that. I don’t know why, but you just are. So do it again, Seo.” Changbin huffed in bitter amusement when the door opened and his chief paced off.

 

Changbin allowed himself a few moments before trailing off to go find the hospital room but feeling his breath escape his lungs when he saw two people speaking with the chief. One of them had raven hair, luscious lips, and a mole under his left eye. The other was more familiar, wide doe eyes and heart-shaped lips that made his heart ache a little. He hadn’t seen that face in a long, long time.

 

The detective pulled his thoughts together and put his attention to the nurses waiting at the double doors leading into the back, flashing them his badge and not slowing his steps once as they opened the doors for him. Changbin tried to shake the thoughts from his head and succeeded when he finally found that room with a police officer outside. “Morning, Yugyeom Hyung.” Yugyeom tipped his hat respectively as Changbin began to dig through his own pockets. “Go get yourself a coffee, give Mark Hyung a call. Just relax. All of you are so tense lately.” Changbin sighed and Yugyeom took the money with hesitance.

 

“Thanks, Bin.” Yugyeom sighed and the Detective patted his back before shoving him along. He waited until Yugyeom had rounded the corner to turn back to the door and open it without hesitation. He had already waited long enough.

 

Inside the bland hospital room was the same room as the rooms next door, except the person in the bed was always different. Changbin had seen a multitude of different people in these hospital beds, but something about this particular person felt… odd. He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad, Changbin just knew something was off. However, after inspecting the man underneath the covers, his heart twisted in discomfort.

 

Despite one of his eyes nearly swollen shut, top lip busted, and multiple bruises and cuts along the sickly pale skin he could see, the man in the bed was handsome. However, Changbin couldn’t get over the empty, but a somehow innocent glint in his eyes. “Hello. I’m Detective Seo, But you can call me Changbin if that makes you more comfortable.” The patient in the bed didn’t even flinch at the sound of the door opening and closing, much less the sound of his voice. In fact, Changbin seemed to be the one startled by his own voice in the silence of the room. “Right,” Changbin muttered under his breath.

 

“Is it okay if I ask you a few questions.” Nothing. “They’re simple yes or no questions. Tap once for yes and tap two for no.” Still nothing. “Do you know your name?” Changbin tried again, inching towards the foot of the bed and staring the man down. Yet, he still didn’t utter a word, didn’t even glance at him. Changbin sighed and checked the clipboard, see if maybe the poor man had a hearing impairment, but the sheet said his hearing was perfectly fine. Changbin began to wonder if the patient was too traumatized to speak. Changbin asked a few more questions but received no response, so, he asked a personal question in hopes of maybe getting a response. “You know I’m not going to hurt you right?”

 

But he got nothing just like before.

 

Changbin didn’t lose any sort of hope, he had done this before and Jinny had taken a whopping month and a half to finally even utter a word to Changbin and if you were to ask Changbin what the best day of his life was in his whole career, he’d tell them about the day Jinny finally opened her mouth and told ‘Mr. Changbin’ that her name was Jinny and in fact, not Princess. So, Changbin left. “Get some rest. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Changbin hushed And left the room, head whirling.

 

“Anything?” Woojin and the Chief were stood outside the hospital door; Changbin simply shook his head. Chief huffed. “I don’t have time for some mute junky case. Get him talking soon, Seo.” The Chief spat before storming off, leaving Woojin and Changbin alone in the hallway. Woojin cocked his head to the side and let out a breath of amusement, shaking his head a little bit.

 

“Jesus, what’s up his ass?”

 

“Daughter got thrown into a mental ward the other day, he’s been off his rockers since.” Woojin kept his voice down, trying not to let anyone hear him. Changbin felt his shoulders slump. Despite the fact that the Chief was a massive dickwad at times, his daughter was a sweet girl, but Changbin couldn’t say he was surprised. She just… never quite grew out of her imaginary friend phase.

 

“Well damn,” Changbin muttered. “I’ll stop by for the next few days, see if I can gain his trust and maybe some answers too,” Changbin informed, and Woojin nodded sleepily. “Go home, Hyung. You look exhausted.” Woojin’s knees practically buckled from exhaustion when Changbin wrapped him up in a warm hug, the elder's arms wrapped loosely around his lower waist.

 

“Enjoy your false day off, Binnie.” Woojin grinned cheekily and stumbled off, Changbin chuckled as he stared after him before walking in the opposite direction towards the children’s ward. Changbin knew the two boys from before were standing off to the side, waiting for Changbin and Woojin to leave before entering the room, but Changbin couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eyes as he walked past. The detective simply stuffed his hands in his long wool coat pockets after straightening his black tie and let his shoes echo against the tile floor. He tried his best to ignore the way his chest tightened when he could hear the faint sound of a peck being exchanged behind him.

 

The children’s ward approached, Changbin flashing the familiar receptionist a bright smile. “Ah, Changbin. It’s been a while. What brings you here?” Amber grinned, leaning forward with a bright smile. Changbin offered her the same smile.

 

“Here on a case, so I thought I’d pay Jinny a visit.” Changbin shrugged.

 

“That’s good. She’s missed you.” Amber informs with a laugh, filling out a bright pink visitors tag for him to wear. Changbin groaned at it but slammed it against his coat anyhow. “Can’t flash your shiny badge here, Bin. I think she’s out in the gardens eating breakfast with her nurse.”

 

“Thanks, Noona.” Amber simply offered him a hum and pressed the button that unlocked the yellow doors that lead inside. The children’s ward was always sickly colorful, so colorful that sometimes it made Changbin’s head spin. However, he ignored it, for the most part, ignored the kids walking around in the hallways with sickly pale skin and dead eyes. He just wanted to get to the gardens to see his princess.

 

The gardens might have been the only lovely place in the hospital, so Changbin wasn’t all that surprised that Jinny hung out there a good portion of the time. As soon as he opened the doors, he was hit with a wave of scented flowers and fresh air, but Changbin’s attention was on the little girl with raven hair sat at a stone, carved table and her nurse beside her. Jinny snapped her head up after a moment, eyes locking on Changbin and a bright smile appearing on her face. “Binnie!” Jinny squealed, scrambling down from the stone bench and running towards him.

 

Changbin let out a chuckle and picked her up, swinging her in the air before letting the small girl rest on his hip. “Hello, Princess.” Jinny grinned and twined her arms around his neck tightly. “How are you, hm?” Changbin bounced her a bit before trailing back over to the lunch table.

 

“I’m better.”

 

“I can see that, you’re walking a lot better. You even ran!” Changbin grunted as he set her back down on the bench, sparing her nurse, Krystal, a small smile. Krystal offered him the same.

 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.” Her voice was a lot softer now as if she was scared to say it because when she did, she would suddenly feel every pain that could possibly happen. And that… that made Changbin hurt.

 

“That’s good, Princess.” Changbin murmured, combing some of her hair back and pressing a kiss to her forehead as she began to eat the toast from the hospital kitchens.

 

“Hey… can you stay with her for a while? I need to make my rounds. Just take her to her room if I’m not back yet by the time she’s done.” Krystal pleaded, desperation clear as day in her eyes, and Changbin nodded happily. “Thank you so much, Changbin.” Krystal sighed in relief and rushed off to make her rounds for the morning. Changbin didn’t mind, he hadn’t seen Jinny in a while.

 

With a dramatic grunt and a huff, he pulled Jinny onto his lap, the little girl happily eating her food without a care in the world as Changbin went over the case papers Woojin had slipped him on his way out. There was little information but Changbin’s job was to read it over and over again, piecing some of it together to create a bigger, clearer picture. “Binnie? What’s that?” Jinny muttered through a mouthful of food, swallowing thickly with crumbs on her lips. Changbin wiped them away gently with a laugh.

 

“Just a case, Princess,” Changbin uttered But he stopped himself from keeping information away when Jinny had been a similar case. “He’s just like you. He was found badly hurt and won’t talk to anyone because he’s scared.” Changbin caressed the back of her head, occasionally twirling her frizzy hair around his fingers. Jinny seemed to think for a moment.

 

“But I trusted you…” Jinny trailed off with a pout, causing Changbin to laugh and tilt his head to the side.

 

“And Why was that, Princess?” Changbin wondered, and Jinny thought for a moment too long, looking a little frustrated if Changbin were being honest. “Well, don’t think too hard!” Changbin whined, causing the little girl to giggle a high pitched one that made Changbin loosen up a bit. And then, It seemed as though Jinny figured it out as she suddenly whirled around in a fit of excitement.

 

“I know!” She stayed quiet after that, a bright smile on her lips.

 

“Well? Are you going to keep it a secret?”

 

“You were always there.”

  
  


For the next few days, Changbin kept coming in and out. Once in the morning and once in the evening, staying until visitors hours were over. The patient still remained unresponsive in terms of questions, but he was beginning to actually look at Changbin, looking as if he was listening… just not having the nerve to actually answer any of his questions. Changbin didn’t mind though, they were making significant progress and soon -Changbin could feel it breathing down his neck- soon whoever this man was would start answering his questions.

 

Changbin arrived just at sunset, peering in through the hospital door the night of his last day of the work week, a Friday, with a bag of cookies in hand. “Evening.” Changbin greeted, shutting the door behind him and flinching back a bit when he saw the patient sitting on the bench in the window seal, staring right at him. He hadn’t seen the patient out of bed before, but Changbin couldn’t help but take note of how skinny his legs were. “Nice to see you out of bed… but should you be?” The patient just stared at him.

 

Changbin pulled up a chair, being careful not to drag it against the time and cause it to squeak painfully. Changbin flopped down in the chair, bag of cookies in his lap as he leaned back and let his body relax for a moment. God, he could go for a smoke right now. Suddenly, he heard the shift of a cushion, a breath, and the rustle of the paper bag in his lap, Changbin looking down just in time to see a small, dainty hand snatch the paper bag from his lap. The man curled up on the bench seemed to hesitate opening it when he saw Changbin look at him, but the detective only spared him a small, but weak chuckle before waving the patient off.

 

“Go ahead. They were for you anyway.” Changbin smiled a closed mouth smile, cheek resting in his palm and letting his eyes wander off. Changbin thought for a while, about… everything really, but his attention was drawn away when a lemon cookie appeared in front of his face, a slim pointer finger and thumb gripping it at the bottom. Changbin had bought two, but he had expected for the other to eat both of them, maybe enjoy something sweet compared to bland hospital food they have to give him. “You sure?” The patient nodded. Changbin gently pulled the cookie out of his grip and nibbles on it for a moment.

 

They sat in silence until Changbin sighed and sat up in his chair. “Let’s run the drill, get it over with,” Changbin grunted, straightening his tie. “You up for answering questions?” When the patient nodded, Changbin’s face lit up and his heart swelled. _Finally_. “O-oh, okay then. Um, do you remember your name?”

 

Yes.

 

“Your age?”

 

Yes.

 

“What about where you are?”

 

No.

 

“Do you remember anything?”

 

The patient didn’t answer, looking frustrated with himself and gripping roughly at his shirt and hair. “Hey! Hey, it’s okay. Don’t hurt yourself.” A firm, but gentle hand curled around the patient's wrist, Changbin meeting the wide, almost fearful eyes of the other. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” Changbin slowly lets the patient’s wrist go and let them fall into his lap. Changbin backed away and grabbed a pen and notebook. “Do you think you can write down what you remember for me?” Changbin nudged the items towards the other and the patient took it hesitantly, writing down what he remembered before handing it back to Changbin.

 

Changbin felt giddy.

 

“Lee Minho…. 25… Australia? Is that where you’re from?” Minho shrugged. Changbin nodded and sighed. “Minho…” Changbin didn’t know this at the time, but when he was testing his name, the way it rolled off his tongue made Minho’s stomach churn. But he didn’t need to know that. “Right well. It’s late. Maybe you should get in bed.” Changbin suggested, and Minho didn’t put up any sort of fight when Changbin began to help him into the bed. Changbin was about to leave when Minho grabbed for his wrist suddenly, Changbin whirling around to face him in worry. “What’s wrong?”

 

Minho simply pointed to his throat.

 

“Are you thirsty?” Minho nodded. “Ok… I’ll bring you some water. Finish your cookie.” Changbin hushed, resting the cookie on the elder’s lap and walking out the door. The door shut quietly behind him, Changbin letting out a relieved sigh as he clutched the notepad in hand tightly. Finally. Changbin practically bolted for the front desk, the man behind the computer flinching a bit when Changbin’s hands slapped the counter. “Patient in room 419, Lee Minho And apparently 25.” Changbin watched the man fill in the rap sheet on the patient, “That’s all I have, but the more I find out, I’ll be sure to let the hospital know.” Changbin reassured and the man behind the counter seemed to relax and nod.

 

So, with a hum of triumph, Changbin went to go find a vending machine with the big bottles of water But was quickly interrupted by a pair of familiar, wide doe eyes. “Hey…” the voice paired was a lot rougher than Changbin remembered but it still made his chest tighten. Something about this small run in told Changbin that it wouldn’t be so small.

 

“Hello.” Changbin greeted curtly, going to move past Jisung and carry on his tasks but Jisung’s soft hand curled around his bicep and forced him to hold back.

 

“Can we talk?” Changbin didn’t want to talk.

 

But he figured he wasn’t going to get out of this so easily, so huffed and tapped his foot impatiently, “You have two minutes.” Jisung winced at his cold tone, rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smile that he knew made Changbin weak at the knees. It made the elder angry that Jisung was using that against him.

 

“I was hoping we could maybe go out and get a drink.” Changbin felt like screaming, but he merely huffed and clicked his tongue.

 

“A minute and 45 seconds.” Changbin snapped, not having the energy to go out and get a drink.

 

“Smoke break?” That seemed to be the sweet spot as Changbin’s shoulders slumped and his eyes looked defeated. Changbin simply muttered out a yes before turning around to grab a nearby nurse’s attention.

 

“Miss?” The woman turned towards him with an exhausted, but warm smile. “Sorry to bother you But could you bring a water to room 419? He’s thirsty.” The woman nodded and smiled, Changbin letting out a relieved breath but his face hardening when he turned back to Jisung. “Let’s go.” The younger flinched at the bitterness in his voice but followed after Changbin.

 

When they reached the outside of the hospital, Changbin was quick to pull his own pack out, Jisung doing the same, and let the younger light the white and orange blunt hanging between his lips with his lighter. “So, I-I want to know how he’s doing. Hyunjin and I found him in the alleyway that night and he- Hyung it was terrifying. I thought he was going to die in Hyunjin’s arm on the way to the hospital!” Jisung claimed with hush whispers and desperate drags of his cigarette. Changbin sucked in a harsh breath.

 

“He’s fine. His ribs are healing and he’s responding. His name is Minho and he’s 25. But that’s all I really know about his definitely. He mentioned Australia but he doesn’t even know why. He just remembers Australia.” Changbin shrugs, letting the grey smoke leave two ways between his teeth. Changbin could feel his worries slowly fading away with every deadly drag.

 

“The guys who were attacking them had thick accents, could have been Australian.” Jisung shrugged, scratching his nose. Changbin hummed.

 

“I’ll tell the chief to send his DNA samples to Australia. Thanks.” Changbin muttered, dropping his cigarette and squishing it underneath his feet. Jisung didn’t let him leave just yet.

 

“Hyung?” Changbin turned back to face him with empty eyes. “Do you think we could ever be friends again?” All Changbin could do was spare Jisung a sad, sad empty smile.

 

“Go home, Jisung. I’m sure Hyunjin is worried.” There wasn’t any bite to it, it was as soft as it was empty, and perhaps that’s when they both realized that what they had so many years ago when they were both madly in love with the other, wasn’t going to happen again. It was long gone now, and Changbin needed to move on for himself and Jisung needed to move on for Hyunjin. This was necessary, and if the two were never to see each other again, neither of them would complain.

 

Changbin sighed when he realized he left some of his things in Minho’s room so made his way back up, opening the door as quietly as he could once he realized Minho was asleep in the hospital bed with a half-eaten cookie in his lap. Changbin chuckled lowly, setting it down on the small table next to the empty glass of water and pulling the blanket up Minho’s shivering body, even going as far as to tuck him in. “Sleep well, Hyung.” Changbin murmured and turned his back to the elder to gather his things, oblivious to the sleepy, shocked eyes peering over at him.

 

Changbin left with a feeling of hope in his chest.

  
  


It was good that the man had felt such hope, as two nights later when Changbin came in just to check on Minho, the man seemed… out of it. As if he were scared he was going to get hurt. The moment Changbin opened the door, Minho shot Up in a panic but relaxed considerably when he saw that it was Changbin instead. Changbin tried to ignore it in the meantime, instead of acting as if he hadn’t even noticed it. “Evening, Hyung.” Changbin greeted with a smile.

 

Minho gulped and nodded timidly, sinking down in his bed and watching Changbin’s every move. First, the detective slipped off his jacket, laying it in the chair he never sits in, and pacing over to Minho’s bedside to sit down in the other chair. “How are you? Your ribs still hurting?” Changbin wondered, digging through the bag he set down beside him and pulling out his laptop. Nowadays, they found themselves watching movies and shows more times than not, especially at night after Changbin got off from work to come to visit him.

 

Minho simply nodded his head, watching Changbin intently as he set the laptop near his thigh on the bed and opened it. Changbin squinted when the bright light illuminated his face a little too much. A blush crept up on Minho’s cheeks at the sight, Changbin was too handsome for his own good. However, Minho jumped when the door opened, heart beating in his chest erratically when he saw a nurse he didn’t recognize enter the room and approach him. Minho backed away in fear, Changbin watching in confusion and worry but didn’t interfere just yet. “Just here to check your vitals, nothing to be afraid of.” The nurse hummed, reaching for Minho’s arm gently but the patient was quick to rip his arm away in fear.

 

“Hyung.” Changbin’s voice was firm, perhaps even hard, which gathered Minho’s attention quickly. The Elder relaxed when he met Changbin’s gaze, his eyes saying everything they needed to. ‘It’s okay’ so, Minho let the nurse take his arm and check his vitals, along with making Minho take his meds before lights out. Minho seemed scared and hesitant the whole time, completely unaware of the way he was clutching Changbin’s arm tightly with his free hand during the entire process too. Changbin wanted until the nurse left to question Minho, slipping his other hand over Minho’s gripping his wrist. “Hey… what’s up? Why are you so troubled?”

 

Minho didn’t utter a word, as expected, but he did grab for Changbin’s laptop and began to type frantically on a sticky note in the top corner before showing it to him. “You think someone’s after you? Who?” Minho shrugged desperately, looking like a scared, innocent child. “You don’t need to be afraid, okay? I’m here.” Changbin reassured, stroking the elder's knuckles with a worried glint in his eyes. Minho let out a shaky breath and nodded, never letting go of Changbin’s hand the entire time they were watching a movie.

 

Changbin ended up staying with Minho that night, sleeping on the bench by the window.

  
  


“Yo, Changbin.” A familiar voice called out from behind the detective, Changbin relaxing when he realized it was just Woojin. However, his relaxed behavior was basically shoved out the window as when he turned to face his partner, Woojin looked troubled. “We need to talk.” Woojin huffed, slightly out of breath from running over to Changbin and the younger couldn’t deny him that.

 

“Sure. What’s up?”

 

“Chief sent Minho’s DNA results to Australia, but I wanted to let you know that Minho is getting released tomorrow morning. We can’t keep paying for the hospital bills. He’s gotta go.” Woojin uttered, running a hand through his hair as Changbin paled considerably. Where was Minho to go? “If you can manage it… I would take him home with you. You seem to be the only person he trusts and you’re always complaining about being lonely anyway.” Woojin hushed And Changbin thought about it.

 

He guessed it couldn’t hurt to take Minho in until he could get a place of his own or return back to wherever he came from. “Yeah… Yeah, I’ll talk to him.” Changbin muttered.

 

“Good. One of the nurses mentioned that he was in the children’s ward? The common room I think.” Woojin trailed off, and Changbin was appreciative of the information, just confused as to why Minho was there. So, with a silent ‘thank you’ and a pat on the back, Changbin trailed off towards the children’s ward common room with curiosity bubbling in his chest.

 

When he made it to the soft blue doors, one of them was open, but he felt his heart melt at the sight before him. Minho was on the ground, helping no one other than Jinny with a puzzle and one of her blankets draped across his shoulders. It was fuzzy and pink, covered in blue and purple Anchors, fishes, mermaids, and shells. He looked innocent and cute, and Changbin felt his knees go weak when Minho spared the little girls the softest of smiles.

 

Changbin approached cautiously, smiling brightly when Jinny looked up to meet his eyes. “Binnie!” She giggled, skipping up to him to take his right hand and drag him over. “I met your friend!” She cheered in excitement, letting her body sink back to the floor to lay on her stomach and continue trying to put together a puzzle. Minho peered up at Changbin shyly, offering him what looked like just a twitch of a smile and it reminded the detective that of a kitten.

 

“I see you did, and he’s so kindly helping you with the puzzle I got you. Did you say thank you?” Changbin inquired, speaking as if he truly were her parent and the girl nodded frantically. Changbin smiled proudly before letting his hand slip onto Minho’s shoulder and squeeze it comfortingly. Changbin was rather taken off guard when the elder let his own hand slip on top of Changbin’s and rest it there for a few moments. “Mind if I borrow him for a bit, Princess? I promise to bring him back.”

 

Jinny frowned up at him but held out her pinky finger nonetheless. “Only if you pinky promise!” She whined And Changbin was quick to hook his larger one around hers. “You can take him now.” She granted permission and with a tiny laugh, Changbin guided Minho onto his feet, wrapped the blanket a bit tighter around his shoulders, and motioned for him to continue further. However, Minho hooked his pointer and middle finger around Changbin’s to link them together shyly and as much as it made Changbin’s heart race, he didn’t do anything to push him away.

 

Once they were stood off to the side, Minho raised a questioning eyebrow and let Changbin’s hand drop to his side. “So, you’re being released tomorrow morning, they can’t keep you here anymore…” Minho’s eyes widened in panic when he realized that he wouldn’t have anywhere to go and would end up being a mute, injured, homeless person who doesn’t remember a damn thing about life before the hospital and Changbin. “Hey, Hey, calm down. I know we don’t know each other all that well and you probably don’t trust me, but I don’t mind letting you stay with me until you can get back on your feet.” Changbin reassures and Minho… Minho just stared with this glint in his eyes that Changbin couldn’t identify. Shock maybe?

 

Changbin hadn’t been expecting an answer right away but Minho gave him one anyway with a timid head nod and a soft smile. “Oh, ok, great.” Changbin breathed. A somewhat tense but still comfortable silence fell over the two as their feet remained glued to the ground and their eyes unmoving from the other. Changbin was the first to break their gaze and look down at his shuffling feet. “I can’t stay long, I’m on lunch break, But is there anything you need?” Minho reaches out to tug on the fabric covering Changbin’s chest. “Clothes? Ok, I can do that. I’m not sure if they’ll fit though…” Changbin trailed off shyly but Minho simply waved him off.

 

“Best be getting you back to the princess then. I’m sure she’s patiently waiting.” Changbin snickered, placing a hand on the small of Minho’s back and guiding him back over to the little girl. “Alright, I’ve got to get going. Be nice to Minho, princess.” Changbin ordered, the little girl nodding her head with a bright smile. “Give me a hug.” The little girl practically tackled him when he squatted down, the man lucky for having pristine balance as he probably would have actually fallen to the ground otherwise.

 

With a quick kiss to her forehead and a squeeze to Minho’s shoulder, Changbin left the hospital and raced back to the station so he wasn’t late.

  
  
  


The release papers were endless, so much so that Changbin realized why he didn’t do this often and ultimately avoided hospitals so he didn’t have to do this. But he figured since he was taking Minho home with him, Changbin could fill out the papers while the elder got ready to leave. The problem with Minho was that he walked quietly, so Changbin didn’t realize Minho had even walked up beside him until Changbin looked up and jumped at the sight of him. “Jesus Christ!” He breathed. His heart pumped erratically when Minho let out a quiet giggle, and let his eyes drift over the elder’s lean body.

 

Changbin’s clothes fit relatively well, they were a bit short in the legs and torso, but Minho pulled it off well and he didn’t seem uncomfortable so Changbin left it alone. “You ready to go?” The pen fell onto the stack of papers with a thump once Changbin was finished, fully turning towards the elder and guiding him to the elevators when Minho nodded out a yes. They walked in a comfortable silence, Minho gaping at the slick, black car before him that belonged to none other than Changbin. Changbin’s job may have been stressful, but it paid well.

 

The only sound between the two was the hum of the engine and cars driving past, but it was nice. It was such a contrast to the constant hustle and bustle of the hospital and Minho was thankful to just get a few moments of quiet. So much so, that Minho’s eyes began to droop and his mind came to a slow as he fell into the heady world of sleep.

 

Once he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex, Changbin finally noticed that Minho had fallen asleep in his seat and he couldn’t bring himself to wake him up either. So, Changbin raced up to his apartment, unlocked the door and left it cracked so he could just push it open when he had to carry Minho up. Getting the elder out of the car was interesting, but carrying him up the stairs and through the narrow hallway without knocking anything over or falling was even more interesting. And sometime between the car and getting Minho comfortable on the couch, the elder had woken up for a brief time to wrap his arms around Changbin’s neck and snuggle a bit further into his chest.

 

Minho laid on the couch pretty easy, but he seemed adamant on dragging Changbin down with him. “Come on, Hyung, let go.” Changbin hushed into his ear, trying to get Minho to untangle his arms from around Changbin’s neck. With a huff and a noise, Minho’s arms slipped from Changbin’s neck and the younger let out a tiny sigh of relief. Before he got to work, he draped the blanket Jinny had given him over Minho’s body and tucked him in to make sure he was as comfortable as he could get.

 

It was only a matter of time until Changbin became too invested in his work for the afternoon.

  
  
  


Time was always something Changbin struggled with. It just seemed to move too slow for him. However, with Minho now in his life, it went by quickly. His workdays didn’t seem long and the nights didn’t pass by in a daze. Minho was consistent but different from everything he’s ever known, and Changbin was falling hard and fast.

 

Of course, he was aware he felt a bit differently for Minho than he would Woojin or any of his other friends, but he hadn’t really realized how bad it was until a night a few weeks after living together. It had been around three in the morning when Changbin’s bedroom door creaked open and drawn him back into the real world. “Hyung?” Changbin croaked, sitting up a bit as he rubbed at his eyes. He couldn’t see Minho clearly through the darkness but when the elder scrambled over to climb into bed beside Changbin, he could see tears glistening on his cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

 

Minho simply shifted forward to clutch Changbin by the collar and hide his damp face away in the younger’s shoulder. Sure, Changbin was caught off guard, but he couldn’t ignore the urge to wrap his arms around Minho’s torso and tug him close. Minho didn’t cry, simply trembled and let a few tears slip occasionally, but he was silent for the most part. “Do you want to go for a walk? Get some fresh air?” Changbin suggested, his voice thick with sleep but his mind awake and alert. Minho pulled his head away from his shoulder and nodded with his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Changbin cupped the bottom of his chin and rested his thumb against the pink, abused bottom lip to pull out. “Don’t do that.” Changbin scolded before climbing out of bed, trying his best to ignore the static beating of his heart. Minho sat up in the bed, squinted when the lamp turned on, and let one leg hangout from underneath the covers. However, something flickered within him when he turned to face Changbin, eyes locking on his bare back and he just… couldn’t resist.

 

Metal springs squeaked when Minho got up and off of the bed, but that was the only thing Changbin heard before he jumped ten feet in the air. Minho’s warm arms slipped around his chilled torso from behind, nose nuzzling his shoulder. Changbin was caught off guard, but he slipped his hands over the arms resting on his stomach and sinking back into him. Minho’s nose was joined by his lips, warm, pink muscles that peppered pleasure into Changbin’s skin. Changbin breathed in deeply through his nose, sinking even further and exposing his neck a bit more. Minho trailed his feather like kisses up the detective's neck, Changbin swiveling his head up to face the taller with an almost love drunk expression.

 

Somehow, someway, Changbin’s back was shoved up against his dresser with Minho’s chest pressed to his own and their lips sliding together. How they even ended up in this situation was expected but not so… soon. Changbin found his fingers curled in Minho’s hair, tugging and pulling to draw tiny noises from the depths of his throat, but then they stopped. When they pulled away for air, they didn’t dive back in, only held one another for a while. “Still up for that drive?” Changbin murmured but Minho shook his head, separating himself from a Changbin and climbing back into bed.

 

Changbin wasn’t too far behind him.

  
  
  


Things were comfortable now. The two rarely ever slept in their own beds anymore and were more or so attached to the hip when they could be. Realistically, Changbin was Minho’s safe space, his protector if you will, so it was understandable as to why Minho was so attached to him.

 

However, this last week or so was beyond stressful for Changbin and he came home snappy more times than not. Minho never really minded until Changbin just completely ignored him as a whole, and one day… Minho was over it. It was late, the sun was setting and Changbin’s Head felt like it was about to explode. However, that night, he didn’t want to be left alone, he just needed to feel Minho, be in the same room with him at the very least. But Minho was nowhere to be seen. “Hyung?” Changbin called out, not expecting to hear an answer but maybe see him around a corner at least. But he received nothing.

 

Changbin tried to forget his anxiety, for the time being, slipping off his wool coat and setting his bag down by the door. He checked the study first, knowing Minho likes to curl up in the armchair and read all day, but it was bare. Then he checked Minho’s original room, but it remained untouched. Finally, he checked his own bedroom, but when he pushed open the door, he felt like he was stepping into warmth itself. It was winter now, Mid December and Christmas just around the corner, but the curtains were open and the orange and pink light from the sun was peering in from the open balcony door.

 

However, Changbin froze when he heard some of the most chilling, beautiful singing he had heard in a very long time.

 

Minho was leaned over the railing, no cigarette in sight but a lighter in his hands. He was flicking the lighter on and off, watching the flame intently. Changbin felt his tongue go dry when Minho waved his hand over the flame and let the tips of the fire lick at his palms. He didn’t flinch away at the pain, acting as if he wasn’t burning himself but Changbin couldn’t take it anymore, especially when he finally noticed the empty look in his eyes and Minho stopped singing on a cracked, high note. The younger shifted forward, taking the lighter out of his hands and closing it with an echoing, sharp click. Changbin didn’t utter a word as he slipped one of the many lighters he owned into the pocket of his black dress pants and spared Minho a look.

 

Something admirable about Minho was that his lack of words meant he was more meaningful with what he did. His actions were truly his form of words and now it was Changbin’s turn to do what Minho was so good at. His actions said everything they needed to. Changbin cupped one side of Minho’s face and placed the other on Minho’s opposite shoulder to drag him down into a firm, but precious kiss. _‘I’m sorry for not being here.’_ Minho seemed a bit caught off guard but twined his arms around Changbin’s waist to pull him a bit closer. ‘ _But I’m here now._ ’ Changbin grinned into the kiss, swiping the hand on Minho’s cheek into his hair and stroking it lovingly. ‘ _I promise._ ’ “Changbin.”

 

Chills ran down his spine at the gravely call of his name against his lips. “Hey, Hyung.” Changbin mouthed, voice barely above a whisper and wavering slightly. Minho breathed deeply, putting a tiny bit of space between them but laying his hands flat on the detective’s chest. Changbin felt the air hitch in his throat when Minho’s dainty fingers hooked around his tie like a claw and loosened it before untying it slowly. Changbin found it hard to look away with the sun kissing Minho’s cold cheeks and eyes, but found his eyes trailing down the Minho’s hands when he began to unbutton his dress shirt.

 

“Come on.” Minho didn’t know why he was talking, but something told him that if he was, Changbin was the one most deserving to hear it. The only thing Changbin could really process was the dazed, slow drawl of Minho’s eyes and the elder’s small hands gripping him by the edges of his button up and dragging him into the bedroom. Next thing he knew, his back hit the mattress and Minho was climbing on top of him. Changbin Let out a slight breath when Minho’s lips attached to his neck, but as nice as this was, he wanted to hear Minho talk. “So tense, baby. Just relax.”

 

“Keep talking and I might.”

  
  
  


“Why now?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why are you talking now?” Changbin’s voice was low but curious, bare back pressed against Minho’s bare chest and stroking along the arms wrapped around his stomach. Minho stayed quiet, as if he were gathering his thoughts and his words, and buried the lower half of his face into the back of Changbin’s head.

 

“Because you’re the only one who's made me feel worthy enough to.” Minho hushed and Changbin squeezed his hands around Minho’s arm tightly; perhaps he was afraid that if he let go, Minho would just disappear into thin air, a perfectly round bubble that would pop at the merest brush of wind. “I’ve started to remember things. Not enough for me to be able to piece things together but there are things coming back…. all I can hear is “shut up! And “stop talking!” It won’t go away.” Minho whimpered into Changbin’s head and holding him a bit tighter.

 

“I love your voice, Hyung. I could listen to it all day long.” There are many ways to say I love you, and that was Changbin’s, even if they didn’t know it at the time.

  
  
  


Changbin felt like his head was spinning and his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He had woken up on a Sunday morning to knocks at his door, not expecting to find two Australian guys on the other side asking for a certain Lee Minho. Now, he was sitting in his living room with the same two guys and Minho beside him, darting his eyes nervously between the two. “Minho….?” The older of the two strangers uttered out cautiously, and Minho tended as a result. Changbin frowned and slipped his hand into his own and intertwined their fingers comfortingly, even going as far as to rub his knuckles with the pad of Changbin’s thumb.

 

Minho only narrowed his eyes at the two strangers in his living room. “Listen…” everyone’s attention snapped to Changbin, the two strangers narrowing his eyes at the detective. “He doesn’t remember much, and he prefers not to speak either. So I suggest just saying what you want instead of asking him questions he probably won’t answer.” Changbin advised softly, no bite to his tone as he was way too exhausted to pick a fight that early in the morning.

 

The two strangers shared a look. “Minho, I’m not sure if you remember us, but We used to be best friends. Felix is your cousin. You just disappeared one day two months ago and now you’re here.” The elder explained, gulping thickly when Minho’s gaze hardened. “We… we want you to come home, to Sydney, to your family.” Changbin watched Minho’s every move, sucking in a quiet breath and keeping it in the bottom of his throat as Minho day up from the couch and simply walked away. He walked into their shared bedroom and slammed the door behind him with a thud that shook the walls.

 

“I’ll make sure you get an answer just-“

 

The younger if the strangers with freckles along his cheeks were quick to cut him off, “You need to know what this is. Minho wasn’t right in the head before he disappeared. He… It was like he had multiple personalities. One moment he would be one person and the next he would have no idea who he was. He needs to come home.” Felix snapped before storming out Changbin’s front door and dragging the other with him in a vice grip. All Changbin could do was stare at the now closed door. Eventually, Changbin joined Minho in their shared bedroom.

 

“Minho? Can I come in?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The door opened with a creek, Changbin peering in and melting when he saw Minho clutching a pillow tightly to his chest. The one Changbin normally slept on no less. “Hey, baby,” Changbin spoke up, watching Minho lift his head up to meet him with solemn, but innocent eyes. Changbin slumber into bed in front of him, burying his chin into the pillow crammed against Minho’s chest. “What are you thinking?” Changbin wondered after a while, Minho’s eyes representing that of a storm just trying to find its way in the world.

 

“You,” Minho muttered, looking down at Changbin’s expecting eyes. “What are _you_ thinking?” Minho poked back, body humming in content when Changbin shifted so he was sat in Minho’s lap, stroking his hands along the younger’s face.

 

“I think you should consider going home.” Minho’s face fell drastically at his lover’s words.

 

“But I am home.” Changbin’s heart swelled but his beliefs still stood. A low, empty chuckle tumbled from the deepest parts of Changbin’s throat as he allowed his thumb to swirl around the apple of Minho’s cheek.

 

“I mean your roots, baby… I’m not trying to get rid of you, my place will always be open to you if it gets too much, but you need to go home. Go to gain something for yourself. You deserve to at least know where you’re coming from.” Changbin murmured, kissing the corner of Minho’s lips for good measure. Changbin would miss him sure, but Minho needed to do this.

 

“I don’t want to leave you…”

 

“You’re not going to. I’ll write letters to you non stop until you’re ready to come back home to me.” Changbin promised, twining his pinky finger around Minho’s smaller one because in the famous words of Changbin’s future daughter, Jinny….

 

“No one can break pinky promises.”

  
  
  


Two years, granted, was like some sort of allusion. The days moved by slow, the weeks and months even slower, but next thing Changbin knew was that it was June two and a half years later, and a  few months after Jinny had become Changbin’s official daughter. He was sitting on the beach, relaxing his body and treating himself as he just got done with a major homicide case, and Jinny was off playing in the sand with a few of the other kids. Changbin kept an eye on her for the most part, but who could blame him for dozing off a bit.

 

He hadn’t slept much over the time Minho was away, too ridden with worry for the first year and the second year cramming himself with work. Changbin wrote him one letter a month, but Minho never replied. Changbin has no idea what had happened, but it seemed as though Minho fell off the face of the earth and Changbin was too scared to look into him and finding out that he might be dead now.

 

Changbin tried not to think about it too much, only choosing to look back on their memories of smiling and laughing between the white sheets. All Changbin could see nowadays was Minho’s smiling face when he closed his eyes. He just hadn’t thought he’d ever get to see it again when his eyes were open.

 

A tug came at Changbin forearm, the man prying his eyes open into sharp slits as the sun just seemed to be a bit too bright. “What’s up, Princess?” Changbin murmured once he realized that Jinny was hovering over him on the blanket with a giddy smile and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 

“Come play with us!”

 

“With who, Princess?”

 

“Minnie and me obviously! Silly pa!” She giggled, pointing behind her and dragging Changbin’s attention there. Changbin felt his breath hitch in his throat when he saw the all too familiar man in front of him, sun-kissed hair on the top of his head and tan skin around his pink lips. Changbin felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

 

He managed to pull himself together, for the most part, grabbing for Jinny’s hand gently and guiding her over to the familiar older man. All Changbin could do was stare. “Hey, Princess, why don’t you go play with a few of the other kids while I talk to your Pa, hm?” Minho spoke up, startling Changbin to a certain degree at how smooth and silky it was. Jinny nodded and ran off to the other group of kids and Changbin still couldn’t find the proper words. “Hey, Binnie….” Minho hushed And Changbin… Changbin was still frozen on the spot. However, he managed to reach out and twine his arms around Minho’s broad shoulders and bury his nose in the elder’s neck. Something felt a lot different but Changbin knew that this was still his Minho.

 

“Hey, baby.” Changbin rasped, sending chills down Minho’s spine. The two managed to make it back over to the blanket Changbin had spread out over the sand and lower themselves on top of it. They let a few inches of space rest between them. “How are you?” Changbin wondered, watching Minho stare out to sea.

 

“I’m doing better. It was hard at first… especially after I learned that I had some weird form of dementia with a long name I never cared to learn, but it seemed when I hit my head one night, it did more good than bad.” Minho chuckled lowly, letting his fingers slip into Changbin’s loosely on top of the blanket. “I got your letters. I’m sorry I couldn’t write back, the ward didn’t let me.” Minho apologized but Changbin was just thankful to know that Minho had gotten them.

 

“Ward?”

 

“When I got there, they threw me an asylum. The first year was necessary as they really did help me get better, but the last year and a half… I think they kept me in there because they were afraid I’d run off back to you.”

 

“And did you?” Minho simply offered his lover a smile.

 

“Of course.” And then it was quiet, peaceful, and content. “Once I had gotten my memories back, it felt like a part of me had been filled in, but the person in those memories was long gone…. I think Channie Hyung realized that too.” Minho began to trace shapes into the sand while Changbin shuffled a bit closer. “He came to visit me two weeks before my release and he said to me, ‘you love him very much, don’t you? You belong to his world now’ He didn’t have to specify who he was talking about for me to know, but it just made it more real you know?”

 

“ _What_ is real?”

 

“How in love I am with you.”

 

The two didn’t share a kiss on that beach as they weren’t much for PDA, but they did, in fact, share a long, warm embrace before joining Jinny on the beach and starting a game of frisbee. That night, they went out for dinner to celebrate Minho’s return and Changbin helped Minho move his things into the house he had bought at the beginning of the year. They were happy now, in love, and had a little family of their own. Changbin had Minho under his skin like sand but he couldn’t complain.

 

Not one bit.

  
  
  
  
[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1045777471470211082)[Moodboard]


End file.
